Lemon Kisses
by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate
Summary: When Kagome meets InuYasha Sotoshiro, she plans to find out just why he cheated on Kikyo Wakima,but, when she realizes it wasn't he who cheated, but her, she begins to fall for him. InuKag No Lemons I swear! I upped the rating due to InuYasha's dirty mind
1. Chapter 1

Lemon Kisses

Chapter #1

Disclaimer… You must get a kick out of Making us type this! I don't own InuYasha! WAHHHH!Sob…

"Wench! You just come over here and say that again!" Kagome Higurashi snarled. It was her first day at Shirokin High school, and up until now, Lunch Hour, things had been going particularly well. She'd found all her classes without a hitch, got on the correct bus, and gotten along well with her peers. BUT, this girl, Kikyo Wakima, was calling her a 'Boyfriend Stealer.' Apparently, sitting next to Sesshomaru Sotoshiro was stealing him from Kikyo.

Kikyo advanced on Kagome. "I said, ho bag, go steal another guy and get lost! Sessho-chan is MINE!" Kagome smiled coldly." I have no interest in Sesshomaru-senpai , so shut up, you air-head!" Kikyo looked at her as if she was dog crap stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "…Fine." She finally said, gripping tightly at her Prada handbag. "Sessho-chan, We're leaving." The silver haired boy looked up at his girlfriend." Why? I haven't finished my sushi yet!" He picked up a piece of raw fish with his black chopsticks. "Can't you finish at home? Let's go!" Kikyo grabbed his hand and led the inu-youkai out of the cafeteria, the box of sushi in his free hand.

Sango Kakera, Kagome's new friend, shook her head. "That Wakima girl is the most selfish, irritating, and rich person I have ever had the displeasure to meet. She had it coming to her." Kagome looked at her, sitting back down beside her. "Why's she so protective of that Sotoshiro boy?" Sango smiled wryly. "Because of his brother, InuYasha Sotoshiro." "InuYasha Sotoshiro?" Kagome questioned, resting her chin in her palm, and elbow on the table. "He's a sophomore, and Sesshomaru's a junior. Kikyo's a freshman… She thought it would be cool to date older boys… Ended up in a hospital for three months. InuYasha cheated on her, and the other girl almost killed Kikyo." Sango smiled sadly.

"Wow…" Kagome breathed, her eyes wide. "So that InuYasha guy's a real jerk, huh?" "seems so." Sango returned to the forgotten salad, picking listlessly at it. "Does he still go here?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, but he goes to third lunch now…" Sango answered, munching on a cherry tomato.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. Sango dropped her chopsticks, which held a few leaves of spinach. " No! you can't! He's… wait you're not going to…?" Sango clamped her mouth shut with a hand. Kagome smiled mischievously. "Let's meet this InuYasha, eh?"

Sango shook her head. "I'll help you into third lunch, but I'm not going near InuYasha…. Too many bad memories." She shuddered. Kagome gave her a questioning look. I'd rather not talk about it, Kagome-chan." She said quickly, playing with a strand of loose hair, her large brown orbs downcast. " well okay…" Kagome sighed.

"Miroku's coming after school so if you want to meet him, Kagome-chan." Sango said, changing the subject. Kagome blinked. Miroku Kazeno? Your boyfriend? I'd LOVE to meet him!" Kagome beamed, clapping her hands together.

Just then the bell rang, and Kagome was off to chemistry, while Sango ran towards her Japanese class, shouting their goodbyes over the noise of the rest of the student body.

A/N… How was the first chappie? Good? Bad? R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

So... I had a feeling I should take a break from Kagome's Love for a little bit... and saw this little ficcie on my profile. I felt like updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

* * *

"Psst...Miroku!" InuYasha Sotoshiro whispered, poking the back of the teenage boy in front of him. "Hey...!" Irritation ate at the inu hanyou, and he tossed a crumpled piece of paper at his friend, upset that he was ignoring him. 

Miroku was startled from sleep, and his head shot up from the desk. "W-what?" He asked loudly, annoying Kenji Fujika-sensei. "Kazeno, pay attention! stop sleeping in class!" The 25-year-old teacher said, trying to stay calm. It was almost 12:35...Those damn kids will be at lunch sooner than you think... He tried telling himself. When Miroku smiled and said "Of course, Fujika-sensei. I will try." He turned back to the board. "Arigeto... Now,Sakura, can you tell me what this equasion equals?" (Yeah, it's math class...)

Miroku sighed when Fujika-sensei returned to his teaching, and shot InuYasha an annoyed look. "What?" He hissed, his azure orbs darting from his teacher's back to InuYasha. The inu hanyou grinned, and threw another crumpled paper to Miroku, and the ningen teen caught it.

_Miroku,_

_Let's study at your house today. I wanna meet this Sango wench of yours. _

Miroku sighed, and jotted a response. He tossed it quickly back to InuYasha.

_InuYasha,_

_First of all, Sango-chan is the love of my life. DON'T refer to her as wench. Also, fine, you can come over. I heard from Sango-chan that she's bringing a friend with her. She's a new girl, and as Iv'e heard, gotten into a fight with Kikyo at lunch today. Kagome Higurashi. you'll want to meet her._

InuYasha's eyebrows rose. '_Kikyo?!'_ That bitch showing up in his life again...

He gave Miroku a thumbs up, and settled back down in his seat. Miroku groaned. Was all that really because InuYasha wanted to come over to his house today?

* * *

Kagome and Sango giggled, and walked toward Sango's black Toyota Camry. The School day had just ended, and they were to meet InuYasha and Miroku at Sango's car, in the parking lot. "Sango-chan!" Kagome looked up, and caught sight of first, the speaker. He had short, black hair, and blue eyes. His smile was wide and loving. He was wearing the usual school uniform, the black shirt and pants, and a pair of nikes on his feet. "Sango-chan, is that Miroku-senpai?" She whispered. Sango nodded, and waved to her boyfriend. "Hey, Miroku-kun!" she called. 

Kagome turned her gaze to the boy next to Miroku. She gasped. He was so hot... His silver hair glinted in the sun's rays, his blazing golden orbs danced in an unfamiliar way, and he had such kawaii ears atop the crown of silver! His school uniform was slightly in diarray, the collar open, and the sleeves unbuttoned. His sneakers matched his uniform, black.

"InuYasha Sotoshiro?" Kagome whispered, her cheeks turning pink. InuYasha smiled at her. Oh yeah, Miroku was right. he definately wanted to meet this Kagome Higurashi. "Hai, this is InuYasha. InuYasha, this is Kagome. Miroku, Kagome, Kagome, Miroku." Sango smiled, hugging her boyfriend.

Kagome smiled brightly, and looked at InuYasha. "Hey, how are you?" "I'm fine, or should I say, you're fine, gorgeous?" He grinned, a seductive glint in his amber orbs. She frowned." Don't try to hit on me, you lecher!" She hissed, blushing dark red. She shut her eyes, trying to block out his annoying face. '_I take back what I said, he's not hot at all!'_ " That look on your face tells me you happen to like what I said..." His voice smoothly floated into her ears. "I want you too, Kagome...Let's go somewhere where these two can't hear us..." He stopped mid-sentence, and touched his cheek. "Y-you hit me, bitch!" He growled, after getting over his shock.

She made a noise of indignance. " Listen, Inu-no-baka, first of all, don't EVER call me bitch, second of all, don't EVER try to get into my pants again! Do you hear me, you ignorant chavunaustic bastard?!"

InuYasha stepped back in surprise. No woman had ever turned him down and so completely on at the same time! And to think she'd slapped him as well... Damn, would this be hard. Sango stepped away from Miroku, and glanced over at Kagome. "What's wrong?" she asked, sending InuYasha a glare. She just knew he did something to make her new friend angry. "It's...nothing, Sango-chan." Kagome sighed, her anger dropping.

"Good, then let's go to Miroku-kun's house!" Sango grinned, hopping into her car. The others followed suit. As InuYasha passed Kagome, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear,"I'll have you in my bed in no time, Koishii..." She blushed, and sat down in the back seat, where, much to her dismay, InuYasha sat as well.

* * *

Hello my loyal fans! I have chap # 2 up now! Thank me with reviews! 


End file.
